There's Only You
by domxnstrousthings
Summary: Cisco was grinning at the small victory but all Barry could manage was a weak grimace. He was too busy trying to clear the red from the edges of his vision because all he could think about was that Caitlin was kissing someone that wasn't him. To fulfill a prompt from a Tumblr anon who wanted Jealous!Barry. Established Snowbarry and some mentions of Snowstorm.


**Title: **There's Only You  
><strong>AN: **Not too happy with the ending, but otherwise I really enjoyed writing this fic. Oh, and BTW the escalator idea thingy came from the Winter Soldier. Thank you to the anon on Tumblr that requested this! Just letting you know that I'm always accepting prompts, either here or on my Tumblr- link in my bio. :]

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this?"<p>

"Of course I'm okay with this. I don't even known why you would ask me that. I know that she can take care of herself. And yeah, I mean I don't trust him so much but she does and th-"

"Barry," Cisco interrupted. "If you were fine with this you would have shut up a long time ago."

Barry scowled and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze leveled on the computer screen in front of the two men. Cisco had managed- with some guidance from Felicity- to pull up the security cam footage from the mall where Caitlin and Ronnie were currently going undercover to gain information on their latest villain- Isaac Bowin.

"I just wish I could have gone with her," Barry replied stubbornly.

Cisco sighed, swiveling his chair around so he was facing him. "We've gone over this a million times. You couldn't go with her because the target knows your face."

Barry winced. He'd screwed up big time a few days earlier by rushing after the man, only to forget to put his suit on. He wasn't sure he'd ever hear the end of that one.

"You'd just be endangering her," Cisco continued. "And I know you don't want that. Besides," Cisco turned back to the computer screens. "Ronnie is perfectly capable of keeping her safe."

Yeah, that much he knew. And it irked him to no end.

Barry really wished he could like Ronnie. He tried so hard, and they did get along but there was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way.

And no, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he used to be engaged to Barry's girlfriend.

Probably.

Caitlin assured him a hundred times that she and Ronnie were through, it was just… they were so _easy_ around each other. She and Ronnie could joke and laugh and tell stories about 'the good old days' whilst Barry was fairly certain that his relationship with Caitlin practically thrived off of disagreements and hard headedness.

And he loved it, don't get him wrong, but he just wished he could have the kind of connection with her that she seemed to share with Ronnie.

"We got the info," Caitlin's voice crackled through the speakers. "But he figured us out. We're on our way out."

Barry's heart clenched at the thought of her being pursued by Bowin.

"There they are!" Cisco's was pointing at two figures on the screen that you could just barely tell were Ronnie and Caitlin. They were approaching an escalator, which didn't seem like a big deal to Barry but Cisco had obviously noticed something he hadn't. "And there's the Fiddler!" that's what he'd dubbed their newest nemesis. He quickly turned on his mouthpiece. "No, no, no, turn around."

Despite Cisco's urging, they had obviously noticed too late. And now they were trapped on an escalator with no hope of escaping Bowin.

Barry was seconds away from flashing out of there and swooping them away.

Cisco turned to glare at him. "Don't even think about it," he warned, as though he'd been reading his thoughts.

"There's no way they won't be seen!" Barry argued, his fingers running nervously through his hair.

"They'll figure something out," Cisco insisted.

Barry could hardly watch the screen, that is, until a flicker of movement caught his attention and before he could really even process it, Caitlin had turned around on the escalator and was kissing Ronnie. Barry's jaw dropped.

"What does she think she's doing?" his voice sounded an octave too high, but Cisco, thankfully, seemed too preoccupied to notice.

"Yes!" Cisco cried as they watched Bowin's eyes skip right over the pair. "They totally outsmarted him!"

Cisco was grinning at the small victory but all Barry could manage was a weak grimace. He was too busy trying to clear the red from the edges of his vision because all he could think about was that Caitlin was kissing someone that _wasn't him_.

* * *

><p>Caitlin and Ronnie arrived at the lab not too long after that, both looking satisfied from the successful mission. They were laughing as they walked in and it took a lot of restraint to keep Barry from killing Ronnie… or himself.<p>

He didn't want to watch them together anymore.

Without a backward glance, as calmly as he could, he strode out of the lab and into one of the adjoining observation rooms. He perched on the edge of a medical bed, dropping his head into his hands.

He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the door open, or the familiar pair of heels click across the floor and stop in front of him. He only realized that she was in the room when her cold hand latched around his wrist.

He jolted, looking up at her and offering her a weak smile. She was looking down at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, forehead creasing.

Barry cursed his inability to act. "Just fine," he forced another smile. She definitely did not look convinced.

"Barry," she chided softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm aware," he told her. "But honestly I'm alright so you can go back to Ronnie now."

He regretted his cold tone and words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but she didn't look mad. In fact, it appeared as though she finally seemed to understand what was going on.

A sly smile was creeping up her face. "Barry Allen are you jealous?"

Barry huffed. "I'm not jealous, I just didn't… _enjoy_ watching you two make out."

Caitlin laughed, her hands sliding easily into his own. "That sounds quite a bit like jealousy if you ask me. And you do realize that that was an escape tactic? I figured Bowin wouldn't like to stare too long at a couple kissing, either. I didn't just decide to turn around and kiss him."

Barry could feel his face heating up. Now that he was having this conversation with her, he felt foolish for thinking otherwise.

Caitlin's hands moved up to his cheeks, turning his head so he was forced to look straight into her eyes. She had that teasing glint that he loved. "You realize that I'm with _you_ right?"

And he did. But he couldn't help feeling insecure. She and Ronnie had so much history and they were still so new… but he knew how he felt about her and he knew how she felt about him.

"I love you," he said in response.

She smiled softly. Barry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know," she whispered.

Their lips met.


End file.
